Live On
by VioletLink7
Summary: Danny loses everything...Three years later, Clockwork sends him to a different dimension. Danny discovers the world of mutants-now if only he knew who were the bad guys and who the good guys... Adopted from Clockwork's Apprentice's Life and Death.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Dead. They were dead. The word seemed so final, so permanent, I could barely think it. I choked back a sob as the nurse poked her head in the room.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. Her hair was blonde and she was wearing scrubs in that typical, weird turquoise color. I almost wanted to laugh—how could I be alright?—but it all seemed hollow.

"Physically," I replied. She nodded in understanding and left me alone. That day…I'm not even sure what to think anymore. I'd been gone for two weeks—as Fenton _and _Phantom—and when I "appeared" again, it was at Sam's window.

_Tucker was pacing nervously, slowly wearing a hole in Sam's bedroom floor as the goth and my sister watched him from their place on the bed. I phased through the window, collapsed to my knees, and coughed violently. I looked down at the faintly glowing ectoplasm in my hand._

"_Danny!" Sam looked at me, horrified._

"_Dude, who did this?!" Tucker asked in shock. Before I could answer, my parents busted into Sam's house—luckily, her family wasn't home._

"_Danny, quick! Turn human!" Tucker said._

"_It doesn't matter…" I muttered weakly. I watched as everything seemed to click in their minds._

"_No…" Sam gasped._

"_Dude…" Tucker added. Jazz merely started sobbing. My parents burst into the room and glared at me. Dad—no, Jack—pulled out a highly unstable new weapon labeled the Ecto Molecule Destroyer. He aimed right between my eyes and pulled the trigger._

_Explosions…death…I'm still not sure what happened, I may have gone intangible out of pure instinct. Maybe that's why I was still alive. All I knew for sure was Jack's weapon malfunctioned. Majorly. When I opened my eyes, I saw only rubble. The mansion was in complete ruins. Shambles. Utterly obliterated. I barely registered when my energy gave out and I flashed back to human; I was too busy searching for them._

_Jack…Maddie...Tucker…Sam…Jazz. I held my sister in my arms and cried. I sobbed my heart out. She looked at me, and I felt a tug at my heart—she was still alive!_

"_Da…nny…"_

"_Jazz! Listen to me, sis, you're gonna live. Okay? I'll protect you. You'll be alright…"_

"_Danny...listen…to me…"_

"_No, save your energy, please, we can talk later, okay?"_

"_Danny…no…I won't—"_

"_Don't say it, Jazz, please. Don't say it," I was desperate for her to live. She needed to live._

"_It's…al…right…Danny," Jazz gasped out, looking me right in the eyes. "Please…just…promise me…something…just…one thing."_

"_Anything in all the worlds, sis," I sobbed. "Anything."_

"_Live…on…little brother…Don't…be sad…for…too long…okay?" Jazz smiled at me._

"_**Live on."**_

* * *

Ta-da! Short prologue. :P I've been working on this story for a few weeks, actually, but Pokemon X came out and I've been sick, plus college... Anyway, I'm totally addicted to writing this story, and I'm really proud of what I've done so far! It's my longest story yet! (Current, un-edited, length is 8600ish words.) This was adopted from Clockwork's Apprentice's story Life and Death. I wasn't _intending _to change much about her story, but it kinda ran away with me. You'll see soon enough. ;)

I hope you enjoyed the prologue! It has been titled "How to Kill Your Feels in Two Minutes" by Just-Another-FanBoy160, and my unofficial (but awesome and invaluable) beta, Lost-Lovegood, told me "May wizard god smite your feels-inducing soul." Needless to say, I laughed maniacally for quite awhile. :3


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men Evolution.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The paramedics had found me after my sister died in my arms and I'd passed out in the ambulance. Next thing I knew, I'd woken up in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over my face. I was in the hospital for three days—during which time I was questioned by the cops (I was as honest with them as could be without mentioning Phantom)—before Vlad came to get me. Apparently, he was my legal guardian. I was _not_ happy.

Neither were the doctors_, _at first; they insisted I needed to be in the hospital. Vlad told them he preferred to have his own physicians look after me, and they'd reluctantly agreed. (In reality he was bailing me out because being a halfa meant I would be fully-healed within two more days, and such a thing was just not possible for a human.) After a month of living with the man—all while planning my escape—he let me go.

"_Daniel, I know you're not happy here."_

"_Whatever gave you that idea?" I huffed. He ignored me._

"_Daniel…here," he handed me a credit card. "Go somewhere safe."_

"_You…why?" was all I could ask._

_He sighed sadly, "Maddie's death…it's changed me. I didn't really expect you to stay here. However, when you go, I have a few conditions. You are, after all, all that's left of her. One, you are to call me at least once a year—no less! Two, you are to use that money reasonably and responsibly. Three, no more ghost hunting." I opened my mouth, but he held up his hand. "Before you protest, I will get the ghosts to leave Amity; I do have _some _power, after all."_

_I was at a loss for words. "Thanks, Fruitlo—Vlad." He nodded, I stuck out my hand (It felt like we were having a moment, but I was _not _hugging him), and he shook it._

That was three years ago. I was seventeen now, and I still hadn't found a place to stay. I mean, I'd found plenty of _places,_ but nothing I could call home. I never stayed anywhere for more than three months (except for my lair in the Ghost Zone), but I'd been all over—Europe, Asia, South America…pretty much every country in the world. I'd made some friends here and there, but it wasn't…I was just too different.

I'd been staying in the Ghost Zone for almost a whole year. I'd originally come to visit Clockwork. He had some...troubling news. Apparently, because I'd defeated Pariah Dark, that made me the most powerful ghost in the Zone—the new king. I still wasn't entirely used to that fact. Pariah's Keep had, well, _morphed_ to "reflect the new king." _Phantom's _Keep was a white castle with black accents.

I'd spent a _lot _of time moping around my castle. I hate to admit it, but I fell into quite the depression as soon as I'd stopped moving around. I understood now how Dan could be so overtaken with grief. I understood, but I would _never_ turn into him. I'd _promised._

Clockwork told me three days ago that he was sending me to a different dimension. The stop-watch said it would "help with my healing," but I'd been doubting more and more if I'd ever be happy again. He said this dimension was nearly identical to my Earth, but instead of ghosts there were mutants.

Only some people were mutants, and the normal humans apparently had a general mistrust or even hatred of them. Why can't people handle differences? Clockwork didn't tell me much else, just the basics I'd need to not be totally lost.

So here I was, flying through the sky on some strange Earth to a place called Bayville. I hoped I could finally find a home there, but it was a small sliver of hope. I sighed and landed on the ground just outside of Bayville, checked for onlookers, and switched back to human form. No sense advertising my strangeness. It got my blood boiling, though, that people were so close-minded towards mutants.

I knew what that was like—to not be accepted—probably better than many. I didn't like the idea that what happened to me could…happen to someone else… I put my hands in the pockets of my black jeans, grateful for the dark red jacket I wore over a navy shirt in this chilly weather. My black combat boots thumped against the ground and the wind blew my long-ish hair in my face.

I was fingering the Ring of Rage that hung on a chain (along with a mini Time Medallion) around my neck—apparently, it "marked me as the new king" and even if I tried to get rid of it, it would just come back to me—when I heard the growling. I whirled around and came face-to-face with a wolf.

"I _so_ don't have the patience for this," I grumbled. I cracked my knuckles, smirked, and green ectoplasm lit up my right hand. I teleported—yes, teleported, Clockwork sent me into combat training with Frostbite during my year in the Ghost Zone (kings must learn to fight properly, you know), and I'd gained a few new powers—behind the wolf and blasted it. "Simple."

I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me and dodged an on-coming attack. I turned to the man; he was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. Weird.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" I asked.

"My problem is _you, _bub!" he yelled at me. I didn't back down.

"Who are you?"

"I'm with the X-Men, and I'm taking you down!" the man continued to yell. I just sighed and kept dodging his attacks. "Jean, I need some help here!" _Jean? _The man ran into the woods and seconds later a girl about my age came out. _Why didn't they attack together?_ I dashed in the opposite direction, hoping to avoid a fight if possible.

"Logan, get him!" the girl called. There was a pause and the man appeared again, slashing at me. I shot off a few ecto-blasts and hit him right in the side. He fell and I continued running.

"Wait!" I heard a woman's voice. I stopped and turned. "The X-Men…they got me too," a woman with blue skin and red hair was holding her side in obvious pain. "Follow me," she said. It was curious that she was hit in the same place where I hit that strange man, but I followed her. I had to know what was going on, and who these "X-Men" were.

-o-

The woman—Mystique—introduced me as the newest member of the "Brotherhood" and said I would be a "unique addition to the team."

"Wait a minute," I protested. "Who said I was joining your team? No offense, but I have no interest in teamwork." Not since they…I still couldn't say it.

"Don't be silly! Of course you want to join," Mystique insisted like it was obvious, "where else will a poor mutant like yourself go? We try to live in peace here." She thought I was a mutant. Huh. I mean, I suppose I'm like a mutant, but I don't have this "X-gene" Clockwork was telling me about. Then again, it'd be easier to explain away "mutant" than "half-ghost from another dimension." I decided to roll with it.

I was still pretty wary about everything, but I let Mystique brief me on the Brotherhood and the X-Men. She said the Brotherhood was trying to live in peace, though the humans wouldn't let them. They didn't like humans—which I could understand, but mutants are human, too. She told me the X-Men were the bad guys, "mutant hunters," she'd called them. For some reason, all of this just didn't sit right with me. I had no reason to doubt her, but I had no reason to believe her, either. She reminded me of Spectra.

Personally, I didn't like this place. It wasn't homey, it just seemed off…_I don't know, I'm just tired from traveling, I guess. _I brought some of Vlad's money with me; if it was the same currency, I could just buy my own place. Maybe a shop or something so I wouldn't have to keep depending on the Fruitloop, reformed though he was (okay not entirely reformed, but at least he wasn't trying to kill me or make me his evil apprentice anymore, right?).

And suddenly, it seemed like a great idea. A house above a book shop/café. I just hoped I could find a suitable shop with an owner who'd be willing to sell to a seventeen-year-old. For now, I just needed to get out of here. So I did just that.

"Where are you going?" Mystique asked me.

"'fraid I'm not at liberty to say," I smirked at her before turning back to leave, "I'll think about your offer, though." _Well, probably not._ I waved.

* * *

Sorry it's so short after making you wait! I hope you enjoyed it, though. I've currently written the first draft through to chapter 7, so I can say for sure that this story will be _far _longer than any of my others! I'm pretty proud of it. I'm guessing maybe around 10 chapters for the full length, but since I haven't quite worked out the ending (I ended up putting in unplanned twists), I'm not entirely sure. Next update should hopefully be up by Wednesday, just depends.

**Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :D And an additional thanks to my awesome unofficial beta, Lost-Lovegood!**

-Vi

_She really was just making you wait, it's just been sitting here for days, she's horrible like that. Am I going to be thanked each chapter? Because I could get used to this x3_  
_~L_


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom, X-Men: Evolution, or Kryptonite.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I found a cool place for sale by the school I'd be going to under Mystique's orders (I may not like her, but she was right that I should go to school). When I called the owner, he seemed relieved to make the sale. I wondered if the place was haunted…well, I supposed it _was_ haunted, now. Anyway, the place was mine soon enough and I began to fix it up.

There were two floors, an attic, and a basement; the first floor would be the shop, and the second would be my home. In a few weeks' time, not only did I have the shop all set up, but I had a pretty decent customer base. It was almost time for me to start school (I'd convinced the school to let me off for two weeks to get settled in since I'd just moved here and was supporting myself.)

-o-

_Rogue_

I got tired of Evan and the others and headed out of the Institute to take a walk. They were so immature! I sighed and walked towards the school…why, I'm not sure. There was a shop I'd never seen before…_The Phantom's Café…_I shrugged, it seemed interesting, and went inside.

The floor was covered in an abstract pattern of black and white stones, the walls were a pale gray, and black bookshelves lined seemingly every available space. Except for the area to my right as I walked in—there were black tables with white chairs and a large counter with a menu above it. _Must be the café part._

I wandered around for a few minutes and, when I tried to reach a book on a high shelf, I noticed the ceiling—it looked like someone had painted a snapshot of space straight from the NASA archives. While I was openly gawking at it, I saw someone reach up and pull the book I'd been trying to grab down for me.

"Was this what you were trying to reach?" a boy about my age asked me.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks," I smiled at him, "name's Rogue."

"Danny," he smiled back. "First time here?" I nodded. The next thing I knew, we were talking about anything and everything. We talked and talked until it was time for the shop to close. Danny apologized for having to kick me out (he was the owner!), but said he had to start school on Monday and needed to get some sleep before then. I was pretty excited to have such a mature new friend going to my school.

Mystique was _not_ happy when I told her I wouldn't be joining the Brotherhood. I didn't like them, and they didn't like me, so how could she possibly think I'd say yes?

The stares I received when I walked into school were a bit…disconcerting. I couldn't help but pull some hair over my face to check to make sure it was black (it was). Didn't they get new kids around here? I'd left my store in the capable hands of my second-in-command. He was a really nice guy named Rob. He totally deserved more than I paid him.

When I arrived at my first class of the day, I grinned at seeing Rogue and took the seat behind her, saying, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied. Unfortunately, the teacher cut off any more conversation. At lunch later, I was a bit lost. _Okay, where to go?_ Finally, I spotted Rogue sitting by herself and she waved me over. By the end of the school day, I decided could really call her a friend. Well, not quite like _they_ were, but definitely the closest I'd had to a (human) friend in a long time.

I'd noticed a cute brunette girl staring at us during lunch, and when I spotted her outside school, I decided to go up and ask if she was alright. She blinked like she was surprised.

"Like, yeah, I'm okay," she giggled.

I smiled at her, "Good to hear. I'm Danny, by the way. You know, if you wanted to join Rogue and me, you just had to ask. No need to be shy." She blushed, introduced herself as Kitty, and I chuckled, waving to her as I headed home.

"Hey, what gives?" Lance growled at me, "I thought you were on our side!"

"What do you mean?"

"Rogue and Kitty, man! The X-Men!"

My eyes widened a bit, "_They're _with the X-Men? I didn't know that…but anyway, who said I was on your side?"

"Aren't you Mystique's new pet?"

It was my turn to growl, "I told her this morning I wasn't joining you. Now, get lost." I watched in satisfaction as he walked away grumbling before heading home myself.

-o-

_Scott_

I was sitting in my car at a traffic light when I noticed the two teens on the sidewalk. What was that new kid doing with Lance? He wasn't Brotherhood, was he? The Professor had told us the Brotherhood had a new member, someone Cerebro was having trouble detecting, and I kind of suspected he was this mysterious mutant. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I decided to keep an eye on him.

This morning Rogue _insisted_ we go to this new place called The Phantom's Café after school; a promise is a promise, and I drove the six of us over. We sat at one of the café tables sharing a plate of nachos when I saw the new kid walk in. I watched as he disappeared into the back of the store. Several minutes later, he emerged with a guitar _(where'd he get that from?) _and made his way to the small stage near the café area.

He grabbed a stool from the side and adjusted the mic to his height. Sitting down, he introduced himself as Danny _the_ _owner. _He began playing and I was surprised by how good he was. I still had mixed feelings about him—after all, Kitty and Rogue seemed quite taken with him, and I was _not_ going to let this kid hurt them. We had enough to deal with since everyone found out about mutants.

"_You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

"_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite."_

-o-

_Kurt_

This new kid, Danny, had some serious skill. I didn't know what Scott had his panties in a twist about. So he talked with the Brotherhood a bit—so did Rogue back in the day. If he really was _with_ them, that was another story, but the way he avoided them in the school halls made me think they were still trying to recruit him. He stepped off the stage and I stood up (the nacho plate was empty anyway) to talk to Danny.

"Hey, dude, nice playing!" I held up my hand for a high-five. He slapped it before bending down to pick up his guitar and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"My name's Kurt," I introduced.

"Danny."

"I know. Do you really own this place? It's cool," I grinned.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, my guardian's kinda disgustingly rich."

"Awesome! Anyone famous?" I was getting excited.

"Oh, no…" he trailed off like he wasn't sure what to say. "He's no one you'd know. Anyway, I live in an apartment above the shop."

"Cool!" I liked this guy. He was either a great actor, or the Brotherhood thing was a complete misunderstanding. I was hoping for the latter.

"Would you like to see?" he asked me. "I've gotta put my guitar away, anyhow."

"Yeah, totally!"

"Come on then," he smiled and gestured for me to follow him to the back of the store. We walked past the bookshelves and through a door labeled "Owner Only." The stairs led up to a living room with black-stained wooden floors and white walls. The couches and other assorted furniture were all black and white with bits of neon green splashed here and there.

"You wouldn't happen to like black and white, would you?" I joked.

He chuckled, "You could say that."

"Any particular reason?" I asked.

"Yeah…it's a long story, though," he replied cryptically. I was very curious what this "long story" was, but I'd just met Danny, and I figured it was personal. I watched as he put his guitar on a rack on the wall, sat on the couch, and waved me over.

"So, just so I know where we stand," he said with hesitation, "does the term 'X-Men' mean anything to you?"

"You know about us?" I asked, surprised. He nodded. "How? And how'd you know I'm a mutant? People haven't really made the connection yet…"

"Mystique. She was the first person I met when I came to this d—city," he didn't sound like he liked her very much. "And I kinda figured since you're so close to Rogue and Kitty—Lance told me about them—that you're one, too. You all live at the Xavier Institute, right?"

I sighed, "You're more perceptive than most of the student body."

"You totally don't have to tell me, but I'm curious what your powers are," he looked excited. He already knew about the X-Men, and since he was a mutant, too, maybe he wouldn't have a problem with my appearance. The others at the Institute didn't, but I was still wary of telling new people. _Here goes nothing…_I flipped the switch on my image-inducer.

He gasped and I worried for a minute he'd react badly. Until he said, "Awesome! Get any cool powers, too?" I grinned and teleported to the other couch in a flash. His excitement seemed to grow, "Teleportation, eh?" I blinked when he disappeared. Something touched my shoulder and I jumped three feet and teleported back to my previous place in surprise.

"How'd you get over there?!" I asked. Danny was standing behind my former seat grinning from ear to ear. Then suddenly he was in front of me.

"You're not the only one who can teleport," he winked and sat down again.

"Cool! Never met another teleporter before!" I decided then and there that Danny and I would get along swimmingly.

* * *

Happy Halloween! I'd really like to know, what did my readers dress up as? Did any of you just stay home like me? I dressed as Robin and handed out candy~ Tomorrow I'll be going to a renaissance faire with Just-Another-Fanboy160 if his sister is feeling better, though. :)

*Ahem* back to the story (A.K.A. the reason you're here :P). I like the end of the chapter; Kurt is just so darn adorable! In fact, my favorite Pokemon on my X game (lucario) is named Nightcrawler. And I have a riolu named Kurt. Yep. One of my reviewers asked me to make this story DannyxRogue. Well, that was CWA's original pairing...you'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. My unofficial beta, Lost-Lovegood, deserves huge thanks for this chapter! Originally it was a lot shorter and a bit silly...and there was no Kurt PoV! (Which reminds me, any time there is _not _a name listed above a section, it's Danny because he's the main PoV.) She brought the silliness to my attention and I rewrote it; I'm so much happier with it now.

-Vi

_*preens*  
Well you know me, silliness is just not my thing. I have no sense of humor at all, actually. When clowns see me coming they burst into tears and run away, which is good because then they can't see me doing the same.  
~L_


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

School was almost unbearable. Jean and Scott wouldn't leave me alone! I'd resorted to ducking into bathrooms and turning invisible just to hide for a few moments. Not to mention dealing with a glaring, angry Lance and company.

"Look, Danny," Pietro managed to corner me in the hall before I could hide, "You're better off with _us,_ or even on your own, than with _them."_

"Hmm," I put my hand on my chin like I was thinking about it, "I choose on my own. Bye!" I checked the area for other people and teleported after confirming it was clear. I landed in a tree in the courtyard and slung myself from the top of the branch down to the ground. I sat under it all the time during lunch when I was sick of dealing with the other students.

"Hey," Rogue said as she came and sat beside me, "you okay?"

I snorted and just pointed to the door that led to the cafeteria, where Jean was coming out. She was probably looking for me.

"Yeah, she can be a bit irritatin' at times."

"I feel sorry for you, living with those guys," I said. I was thinking not just about them following me, but also about how Jean and that other guy had supposedly attacked me. I doubted more and more that they were mutant hunters, as Mystique had said, but I still didn't have an explanation for the attack.

"Nah, they're family," Rogue smiled lightly.

"Family, huh?" I mused. "Must be nice." The closest people I had to family, now, were Clockwork and Frostbite. They were great…but it wasn't the same.

"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked.

"I…I'm sorry, I can't talk about it."

"I shouldn't have asked," Rogue relented. "I'm sorry, Danny."

"It's fine."

-o-

When I finally met the X-Men…they were in the middle of a practice. I, unfortunately, hadn't known this. All I saw was people attacking each other, so I intervened. I think they were mad because I managed to fight them off without using my powers, but we all apologized to each other. Something about them didn't seem evil, not like Mystique.

Rogue had invited me to the mansion to meet Professor Xavier, so when the practice debacle had ended, she dragged me inside.

"You _live_ here?" I asked Rogue. "This place is even bigger than _Vlad's!"_

"Who's Vlad?" she asked. I smacked my forehead—good going, Fenton!

"He's, uh, my legal guardian," I relented. I didn't want to lie to her; I just hoped she didn't want to meet him. The "he lives in my _dimension" _thing might not go over so well.

"Oh," she replied. "So how come you don't live with him?"

_"That_ is a _long _and _complicated_ story, my dear Rogue. So where's this professor you wanted me to meet?" I smoothly changed the subject. I was seriously not volunteering the dimensional traveler information unless I was forced to. Rogue led me to a room farther in the mansion that appeared to be a study.

"Professor Xavier?" she called from the doorway.

"Rogue, come in," replied a kind voice. Rogue pulled me into the room and onto a couch. "So this is the young man who's been causing such trouble." The man smirked.

"I don't mean to cause trouble…"

Professor X laughed, "It's quite alright, Daniel.

I relaxed, "Danny, please."

"Alright, Danny," he obliged. "Why don't we start off with answering any questions you have?"

"Well, I do have one…"

"What is it?"

"What's Mystique's power?" I asked. I was pretty suspicious about that first encounter I'd had with her and the X-Men.

"She's a shape-shifter, why?" Xavier looked at me curiously.

"I knew it! So she _did _trick me when I first got here!" I exclaimed. So my entire reason for distrusting the X-Men was a lie. It was just way too convenient for Mystique. Not to mention her injury was the _same_ as the one I'd given that "Logan" guy.

"Tricked you?" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"Two of the X-Men attacked me, but something really didn't seem right about the whole encounter. If I assume that Mystique used her shape-shifting powers to pretend to be them, it all makes sense."

"That's an astute observation."

"I learned quite a bit about both how to fight and when not to fight through the school of hard knocks," I confessed. Ghost fights had taught me that hitting was not always the answer, and had honed my observation and problem-solving skills. Freakshow, Ringmaster of Reality, may have been too insanely powerful to beat, but a little psychology and I'd won quite easily. "There's something else I don't quite understand, though."

"What is that?"

"Why Mystique wanted me so bad," I said. I'd been wondering since I got to this dimension. For all these people knew, I was just a mutant. What was so special about me? "She said I'd be a 'unique addition' to the Brotherhood."

"Really? Tell me, what were you doing before she attacked you?" the professor asked me.

"I was attacked by a wolf, so I teleported behind it and blasted it," I shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'blasted'?"

I formed a tiny ball of ectoplasmic energy in my hand and began tossing it up and down saying, "I shot this energy at it to knock it out." Seemed pretty straightforward to me.

"You can do that _and _teleport?" Xavier's eyebrows were threatening to raise clear off his head.

"Is that weird?" I asked.

"Extremely," he informed me. "Mutants generally have one power, and if they have others they are most often related to each other. Such as Jean's telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Two powers, but related. Teleportation and this...energy have nothing to do with each other. In short, you are something rarely seen."

"Oh," I said, stupidly. Good going, Fenton! I guess I'm still clueless. "That's just _wonderful." _What will they do if they find out I'm not really a mutant? That I have even more power than they think? Will they throw me away because I'm not their kind, or want me even more?

* * *

Hi there! it's, uh, been a bit longer than I'd intended. I'm sorry about that! I'm even more sorry that I'm going to have to put this story on a minor hiatus. College is the ruiner of all fun. Hopefully I can get back into writing in a week. If not, Thanksgiving isn't too far away. I'm gonna have to cut this note short because I have a project due in a little over an hour.

Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! It was awesome to hear about your costumes. KodiakWolfe13 dressed as Robin! *high-fives* And thanks to my unofficial beta Lost-Lovegood. :)

I'll see you guys soon!

-Vi

_All of your Halloweens sound awesome, I live out in the country and no one visits so I just sat in our kitchen and pouted. See you guys in a week then =}_  
_~L_


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I was walking around downtown, simply exploring this place I'd called home for the last few weeks. I wondered why Clockwork had sent me here and how long I'd be staying. Was I here for good? Until I asked to leave? Or would the stopwatch come get me? He must have had some reason for giving me this Time Medallion.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sight of a burning house. Were there people still in there? The firefighters were trying to control the blaze, but it was way too strong for anyone to get in. I vaguely registered Scott in the crowd before gathering my nerves and running straight for the house. There were gasps and shouts for me to stop, but I simply turned intangible and ran straight through the wall.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if Scott would become suspicious as I'd just demonstrated yet another power, but I had no time to dwell on it. This heat was taking a massive toll on my ice core; I had to do this fast. There was a woman huddled in a corner, I turned tangible long enough to take her hand and phased us both outside.

"My…daughter…" the woman cried between coughs. I was coughing, too (intangibility doesn't stop me from breathing), but ran back in as soon as I knew there was another person inside there. The fire seemed to be burning hotter and hotter. I could feel myself getting feverish. I covered the whole ground floor—no one.

The stairs collapsed before my eyes. No matter, I teleported to the top and began searching the second floor for the woman's daughter. I finally found her—thank God—and teleported us outside as the building began collapsing more and more around us. I startled the crowd and firefighters, but this tiny girl couldn't take much more smoke; I had to get her out as fast as possible.

I handed the crying baby to her mother and asked, "Was there…anyone…else…in there?" She shook her head. I nodded in relief before collapsing to the ground in a fit of coughs. I'd been in there too long, never mind the smoke inhalation, my very core was melting. I blacked out.

-o-

_Scott_

I wanted to desperately to help, but I was no firefighter (even they couldn't get in), and if my glasses fell off this could get a whole lot worse. I watched in awe and a little horror as someone ran straight for the building. Was that…Danny? What was he doing here? My eyes widened as he phased through the wall like Kitty.

This weird kid who could take out most of the X-Men without even using his powers, was part of the Brotherhood, was suspicious and secretive…was also running into a burning building to save people. I didn't get him; he seemed nice enough, but there was so much about him that didn't make sense. I watched him emerge from the building with a woman who said something that caused Danny to run back inside.

Several tense minutes later, and Danny appeared right next to the woman, handing her a baby. What? Could he teleport like Kurt, too? I'd dwell on that later. Danny fell to the ground, coughing, before finally blacking out. I knew what I could do to help.

I pushed through the crowd yelling, "Let me through! He's my brother!" I picked Danny up despite the paramedics' protests. I told them we were from the Xavier Institute and our own doctor would take care of him. They finally relented and I began walking away, before a sparkle on the ground caught my eye. It was a creepy green ring and a gear-shaped pendant on a chain. I was pretty sure I'd seen Danny wearing it, so I picked it up before leaving the scene.

-o-

When I woke up, I jolted up frantically. What happened? Where was I? What about the woman and her daughter?

"Daniel," a voice said. I turned and saw a mutant (it was pretty obvious) with blue fur. Like Kurt but more…beastly. "You need to take it easy, the flames took quite a toll—"

"I don't care," I cut him off, "are they okay?"

"Are who okay?" he asked.

"The woman and her daughter, from the fire, are they okay?" I pressed.

"Ah," he said. "Scott has gone to the hospital to find out; he should be back soon."

I relaxed marginally, "So I take it I'm at the Xavier Institute? Who are you?"

"I'm one of the instructors here, my name is Henry McCoy, but you can call me Beast. It's nice to meet you, Daniel," the man introduced himself.

"I prefer Danny," I said before my energy gave out and I slumped against the pillow. Man, did my head _hurt. _ My eyes were watering from the heat and it was hard to think. My brain felt fuzzy, like it was overheating and shutting down. I blinked to try and focus my eyes before giving up and closing them.

"Danny? Are you still feeling feverish? Your temperature is a healthy ninety-eight; you should be fine," Beast said.

I looked at him, panicked, "I…yeah, my normal temperature is actually about eighty-eight degrees."

Beast's eyes widened, "That means you have over a ten degree fever! Here, you need to drink a _lot_ of water." He handed me a glass of cold water that I downed in seconds.

"I'll be fine," I said, forming some ice in my hand and pressing it to my forehead. The immediate relief was great, and I could think a little better, so I began pushing small amounts of cold from my core to the rest of my body. It was easy to reduce a fever when you could regulate cold straight into your body, but I had to do it slowly so as not to damage my body.

"Did you just make ice?" Beast asked, sounding shocked. Whoops. Stupid fever caused me to reveal _another _power. I was up to, what, four? This was getting harder and harder to explain.

"Uh, yeah, I've got ice powers."

"But the professor said—"

"Actually, the ice _is_ related to my other form of energy. It's not exactly normal ice…I'm not sure how to explain…It's like this energy," I formed an ectoball in my hand, "mixed with ice." I formed a ball of ecto-ice (for lack of a better term) in my other hand.

"Fascinating," Beast stared at the two balls of energy in my hands. The door opened and I started; the energy disintegrated.

"May I talk to Danny?" Scott asked from the doorway. Beast looked at me, I nodded, and he got up to leave the room. Scott walked over and sat in his place on the chair beside my bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine soon enough," I said, raising an eyebrow, "since when do you care?"

Scott winced, "Yeah, about that…Look, I'm sorry. I was just being overprotective of Rogue and Kitty."

"It's no problem," I smiled. Overprotectiveness, I could understand. "I probably would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"It's nothing against you personally, I just hardly know anything about you and we've had a rough past with the Brotherhood," Scott looked down at his hands.

I snorted, "I'm sure. Those guys are…interesting, to say the least." We sat in silence for an uncomfortable minute before Scott spoke.

"Oh," he seemed to remember something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the chain holding the Ring of Rage and my Time Medallion. "This is yours, right? I found it on the ground at the fire." I took it from him, wondering why the Ring hadn't simply returned to me—maybe because Scott had it and was intending to give it back.

"Tha—" I began to say before Kurt popped out of nowhere and scared the heck out of me and Scott. I nearly fell off the bed—Scott did fall off his chair.

"Sorry," Kurt said, pulling Scott up off the floor, "We were worried about Danny, I didn't mean to scare you."

"We?" I asked. I got my answer when Kitty and Rogue ran through the door. And I mean _through_ the _closed _door. "How did you do that?"

"I can phase through stuff," Kitty replied. Ah, so that was her power. "So are you alright, Danny? We've been pretty worried about you."

"Yeah," Rogue chimed in, "they wouldn't let us come see you, so we finally decided to force our way in."

I laughed, "I'm okay." It was nice to know they'd worried about me, even if I was perfectly fine (I was pretty much done regulating my temperature back to normal). "As I was saying, though, Scott, thanks for bringing this back to me."

"Is it important?" Scott asked.

"You could say that," I said cryptically; "the gear-shaped pendant was given to me by my mentor." I slipped the chain around my neck again; whether I was happy about it or not, I was the King of All Ghosts. The Ring of Rage was a valuable and powerful artifact that I was to protect.

* * *

Hey, there! Unfortunately, I am not back to writing yet. :( I have even more work to do that before! Thankfully, I only have 4 more weeks for the term! I'll make sure to finish this story over Christmas break because I'm hoping to take five classes next semester instead of four! (Assuming I can get my professor to sign off on Layout and Design.) I'm sorry I'm making you guys wait again, but here's another chapter. :) As for the story, I've officially run through all the material from CWA's Life and Death (I won't be adding in Jinx as I have no idea what to do with her), and am now venturing into totally (besides the bits taken from canon, of course) original territory. I'm actually pretty excited about my antagonist(s) and the direction the story is going.

As always, thank you **so ****much **for the reviews, follows, and favorites! And thank you to my beta Lost-Lovegood. :)


End file.
